Necronomical
Basic Moves Offensive Rise from the Dead!: '''Summons 1 to 5 undead minion(s) to fight for the Necronomical. The amount scales with the Level. '''Command:Attack!: Orders the undead to attack the enemy. If there are multiple enemies the undead will spread out attacking random enemies. Command:Devour!: Orders the undead to consume the enemy, all undead gain 50% Lifeleech and the Necronomical is healed for 15% of the dealt damage for a moderate duration. Command:Focus!: Orders the undead to focus one enemy. All undead will attack the same target and deal 25% increased damage to it. Shadowbolt: '''Creates a bolt of dark energy, deals low to moderate '''True Damage to the enemy. The damage scales with intelligence. Shadowbolt Barrage: Casts a rite to summon innumerable amounts of Shadowbolts. Each enemy hit gains 7.5% less damage for each Shadowbolt '''that hit them. '''Defensive Command:Protect!: '''Orders the undead to protect the Necronomical. The Necronomical gains a temporary shield, absorbing 10% of the max. HP of the undead. '''Command:Bulwark!: '''Orders the undead to stand together and protect the Necronomical with all they have. The Necronomical is immune to all damage for a short duration. '''Bone Shield: '''Creates a shield of bones around the Necronomical, which detonates after the Necronomical got attacked 3 times, dealing low damage to the attackers. Special Moves '''Negativity: '''Uses dark energy to restore 25% of the Necronomicals max. HP and 50% of the max. HP of the undead. '''Necromastery (passive): '''When the max. HP of the Necronomical sink below 30%, the Necronomical turns into a Lich, dealing 100% increased damage, being able to summon high-ranked undeads and the ability to use all kinds of magical skills. '''Afterlife (passive): If the max. HP of the Necronomical reach 0, she sacrifices one of her minions to gain 40% of her max. HP back. Unholy Pact: Sacrifices 50% of the current HP to summon up to 4 high-ranked undead minions, the amount scales with the sacrificed HP. Lore The Necronomical was once a Necromancer, who got betrayed by a dark force when she made a pact with this force. The pact itself is always about the power to summon and control highest-ranked undead creatures like a Lich for example, for exchange of their devotion to the power of darkness. Those who agreed to this pact lost their free will and their soul for not even 10% of the promised power, because the power grows with every year the Necronomical is a Necronomical. Those more or less poor creatures are now inhuman monsters unable to feel anything but pain and agony, you can't even say from which race a Necronomical was before the pact. In the end you should know grant any mercy, otherwise you will be devoured by innumerous zombies and other undead creatures, who are under control of the Necronomical, who is controlled by the dark forces and the wielder of those. Trivia * The design of the Necronomical is based on Chrome from MGQ * There is a variant of this creature called Necronomical Champion, who are able to fight in melee range as well as using undead, and being a cheater! * Necronomicals are often found in company with Necrolifes * Necronomicals were mostly humans, since the human race has the bast attributes for necromancers. Category:Undeat